


Blame it on the alcohol

by harmlessflower



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessflower/pseuds/harmlessflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is a jealous little shit, but still doesn't know how feelings work, So she just rages around being a little firecracker she is.<br/>Basically a pure fluff, no worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, pardon me for the grammar mistakes etc . I am a non-native eng speaker so don't be too hard on me ; _ ;  
> Second of all, I hope you will enjoy,  
> Feel free to drop a comment and tell me whatcha think!

Limp Bizkit blasts agressively through huge speakers placed in livingroom full of people, and oh how this song suits little angry firecracker right now. The party sucks. Literally. She was supposed to get lucky with that hot new guy, Koroa. And yet, she's merely drunk, not having fun at all and genuinely pissed.

„Fuck you Root” Sameen barks like a raging dog. Fingers wrapped tightly around whiskey bottle tingle with anxiety. There's this strong need to smash it right on hacker's head. _But fuck, that would be such a loss,_ Shaw thinks trying to avoid the waste of a damn good alcohol. She decides to just disappear (although it's not her style at all) , to get the fuck out of this lame party, away from her nonsensical crush, or whatever high school kids call this kind of relationship. Better to  run away before she can throw a punch at Hanna fucking Frey. _A fucking cheerleader! Damn fucking shittalking big-mouthed stupid-fucking dumb-ass hanna Frey!_ What does Root sees in her anyway? What is so, oh so interesting about that girl, She's so fucking ordinary, such a typical high-school sweetheart. That's definitely not a girl that Root should be interested in. Shaw storms through bunch of people, pushing them roughly aside. Fred Durst's voice starts to fade away when persian Shuts the door behind with a loud thud. The „Lucky Horseshoe” Falls of the stud. She looks at it, then at the blue door for few seconds. She..did not expect Groves to chase after her, well okay maybe she did, maybe there was this tiny, little hope? _Whatever._ Shaw shakes her head, _hope is for fucking jerks, and so are feelings._ She does angry, and she is, because this all makes no sense. With heavy steps she's heading forward. Not really sure if she wants to go back home. It's still early, she's tipsy. This all is just so fucked up.

_Root is fucked up,_

No – Root fucked her up – Fucked up her perfect, non-problematic life -Fucking _root, who the fuck wants to be called Root anyway._

Sameen slows down, trying to sort everything in her head carefully. It just makes her angry, when someone dares to lay a hand on smeone who's hers.

She grasps that thought, realizing that's not a good thinking. Shaw just thought of Root as her possesion. She is acting like a damn gardener's dog that neither eats cabbage itself nor lets anybody else. Twisting the cap off persian takes a long, burning sip. She stops her 'fantastic-10 past midnight-journey' to take a deep, soothing breath.

„First of all, calm the fuck down” she whispers, sitting randomly on someone's lawn. „It's not about liking her, it's about Frey, it's because I hate that bitch, and I just don't the enjoy idea of some I like--” _Crap_ „ Of someone that. I.. ” oh screw it, god damnit, she lays flatly on her back staring at the empty, dark sky. „ I fucking like her, „ Shaw rubs her pulsating temples „Fucking hell i like her so much„  She mutters, what she feels, it's so hard to put that in words. She's not sure herself. Certainly, it's not a typical kind of teenage affection. There's no sense to think about this, she just wants to see Bear for now, play with him, this creature always cheers her up. _Maybe John's not busy_ , Sameen thinks. She reaches to her pocket for a phone so she can call him. But there is no pocket in her jacket. Because she's not wearing her jacket. „Shit, really?” She groans realizing she must have left it in the room upstairs. Rolling her eyes Shaw decides to come back, just hoping she will manage not to bump into hacker. Pushing herself up languidly, Sameen swears under her breath. The whiskey cap got lost in the lawn somewhere, so that's a good excuse to down the bottle carelessly. Liquid sets her guts on fire, and she grimaces a little. But it feels good, as always.

On the way back to Zoe's house her steps get even heavier. Shaw blame's it on the famous George Dickel Tennessee Whiskey #12. But deep inside, she knows that's not it, and the reason is somwhere in house. The reason who looks so good in that black dress, The reason who's maybe screwing that piteous cheerleader. „ _Fuck you Root_ ” Her own words keep re-plyaing, and she's sure it's not the end of their „freindship”.

Root's gonna approach her with that annoying flirty pick-up line and shit-eating grin at the school. She probably won't ask about what happened. Because what for? It's not something odd, She's probably used to the extremely explosive substance that Shaw is.

Shaw who gets mad for no reason, apparently.

If firecracker only've had enough...courage? But no. It is not about courage. Telling someone „Hey, so here's the thing, I would love to bang you, but only bang, I dont really need any sort of relationship okay? But still, I would like you not to bang anyone else besides me okay, and by bang I mean, also kisses, hugs, all this sick stuff I do not approve. Because it makes me kinda angry, got it? so...Wanna try that out?” Sounds llike a perfect plan! But..it's not! It's terribly egoistic. Shaw knows, that deep inside Groves is just a fragile girl, who deserves someone better. And sometimes when her head is clear, she thinks about it and she would want that. She would like Root to find someone great, someone-  _normal ._ But on the other hand, that idea burns her insides and no one is good  enough for her.  

So, that's it, That's her biggest teenage dilemma. She can't offer a "perfect deal" to Root, because it's not perfect, it's deuced! Neverthless can Shaw offer Samantha a normal relationship. 

But..a damn Frey? Like Daniel Casey wasn't too much already! Or that..Jason Green-something. Shaw huffs and puffs internally raging when music starts coming to her ears. It's nine inch nails song, she guesses. She's like, seconds away from bright-blue door, and stress starts to get over her. She just prays silently not to bump into Root. But when her palm is about to grab a doorknob, it opens.

„Oh for godsake” Shaw rolls her eyes. What did she do, why is karma after her for the whole night! At the door is standing no one else than _gorgeous, amazi-stop it!_ Samantha Groves herself, holding a leather jacket, eyes wide, face slightly flushed,

„You forgot it and-”

Shaw frowns snatching the cloth away. „Yeah? No shit sherlock.” She turns on her heel, already trying to keep herself occupied with calling John, but is rotated  unexpectedly. Her frown deepens, and whole body tenses. „Let. Me. Go.”

But Root keeps her fingers clenched tight on Shaw's bicep. „I was about to go after you-”

„Like I fucking care”

„You do”

At that shaw can feel her hear rate increasing. She gulps loudly, somehow sweating under Root's oppressing gaze. _Yeah I do._ Shaw frown starts to dissapear slowly, and her body relaxes. She could just kiss the shit out of brunette right now. She could go back to the party, Drag her upstairs, and fuck her madly. And she could invite Hanna Frey to watch them, to watch how she gives Root the night of her life. And maybe, just maybe, she could bring her home later. And do it once again,and again, and again till they fall asleep, exhausted, sweaty, stripped down to the bones.

Also later, as always at saturdays Shaw would wake up to the sun rays breaking severely through blinds into her dark, neat and pretty much empty, room. And maybe, just possibly, opening eyes to bare hacker next to her wouldn't hurt, maybe, just possibly, it would feel nice.

She blames it on the alcohol.

Shaw's hand wanders carelessly up Root's arm, stopping at her jaw. _Oh to hell with it_   She stands on her toes trying to reach hacker's lips, when -

„There you are!”

 _NO, FUCKING. WAY._ Sameen's face hardens, she looks behind Root, just to see drunk, obviously „cute af” and giggly, Hanna Frey walking into their direction.

Shaw closes her eyes, Karma, Karma, Karma, there was no other way to explain it. Or maybe that horseshoe is having it's revange for not being picked up politely. What was she even thinking? Bring her home? Wake up next to her? Like..what kind of pathetic idea was that.

She blames it on the alcohol.

A step back, into „safe-root's perfume free-zone „Thanks for the jacket” As Shaw speaks, bitterness in tone evident. _It was supposed to come out as irony, fuck_ Brunette opens her mouth hesitantly to say something, but persian just shakes her head, avoiding, deer like eyes. In the background Hanna keeps on babbling, and Sameen needs to get away.

She feels like vomiting right in front of Root, right on her shiny black boots.

This time she doesn't blame it on alcohol.

The dizziness that makes her stumble is not caused by the whiskey. It's the chance, that she just for second had in her hand something _real_. Grasping it tightly, perhaps tenderly even. And it makes her sick, _easy come easy go as they say._ Her feet tangle, and she can feel the hardness of pavement already, to be honest Shaw knows she deserved it, she deserved to get a punch in the face for once, but the impact never comes.

„Hanna. Shut up”

 Root is there to catch Shaw, both methaporically and non-methaporically Sameen's eyes flutter open in shock. Did she just hear that right?

„But-”

„Just..go back inside okay?” Brunette's voice is calm, eyes not so much. Holding Shaw in place she does not even once blink, keeping the eye contact steady.

„Oh come on..you ain't ditching me 'cause of..Her..Are you?” At the small protest Root turns around.

„Go back inside, now. ” Tone stern, harsh order in voice clearly evident. And damn, that is a turn on. Shaw blinks rapidly, observing Frey's dissapointed expression, she does not even bother to shoot a hateful glare, she just turns around and does what Root commanded her seconds ago.

„Okay now” Brunette turns around. Palms suddenly sliding up and down Sameen's arms as if to warm her up. „Wanna talk?”

Sameen rolls her eyes. „Just leave me alone” She starts to walk, not sure where to exactly, again. And Root follows.

„Was that fuss necessary sweetie?”

„What fucking fuss?”

„Well” Root chuckles. „You, suddenly getting mad and frantic, like” she looks at her wristwatch "22 minutes ago..That is what I call a Fuss.”

Shaw just shruggs, _there's nothing to discuss_. There's a lot _No there's not_.

„And visibly, I would like to be aware of what caused such livid reaction.”

Sameen stops in her tracks, and Root almost crushes into her.

„Don't play dumb.” She says gravely, not looking at the hacker.

At that Root quirks and eyebrow. „Aaand..would you mind specifying that one also?” Persian clenches her jaw, with the loss of whiskey in her hand she kinda feels like tripping once again.

„You know damn well what I mean, and what was that about”

„I ensure you honey, I am not the type to ask despite of knowing the answer.”

Shaw rolls her eyes, she suddenly thinks that it's really nothing more to lose right now. _Well, technically._  With unpredictable and dark as night stare she tangles their gazes. „Hanna Frey, really?”

„What about her?” Root asks, and Shaw can feel that the innocence in her voice is real, and that is even more annoying than If brunette faked it.

„What the fuck do you mean what about her? I can like right now give you names of at least 5 hella hot bi-curious girls of our school if you really need. But Frey? Fuck Root your standards are terrible.”

„But..I have never-”

  
„Oh cut that bullshit, she's got a thing for you, I can clearly see that!”

Abruptly, at that statement hacker seems outraged, „Now **that,** that is what **I** call a bullshit!”

„She's had her hands all over you!”

„She was drunk!”

„Hella of an excuse, wow!”

„What is your problem Shaw?!” Root is furious, and so is Sameen.

„You” She snaps „You are my problem!”

„Well” the taller one scoffs looking up. „Am I expected to apologize for that? Oh I'm so, so sincerely sorry for being a burden!” She yells out loud, waving hands in the air nervously.

„It's not about you being a burden! You are not a burden for fuck's sake! You are.. **you**..” Her voice weakens. Root is breathing heavily in front of her. Shaw can conclude one thing right now, as always her way with words is not going as planned, so maybe it's just time to take action. And so she does, „ **Damn you** ” Ending what she was about to do just before bloody Fray's had an occasion to rudely interrupt.

Root, surprised, swings backwards a litte but responds to the rough smash of lips, which's got nothing to do with loving message Shaw wanted to express. So eventually she slows down, just when Root answers confidently.

Shaw's hands wrap softly around brunette's face, caressing her cheekbones softly. And it's kinda scary, but relieving at the same time. They break the lip-lock, mouths brushing. Shaw touches Root's trembling lip with her thumb, pressing on it lightly.

„About Hannah..she's just my friend. Trust me sweetie”

„That's already too much” Fun-size murmurs. Grumpy reponse makes hacker chuckles heartedly

„She's not into me and vice-versa” Well that is a relief indeed, but just for now, just for a moment, before a new threat appears. And Shaw kinda needs to make sure it doesn't, She bites her lip, face hidden un Root's chin.

„It's not just about her, I am afraid” To that, hacker stays silent, waiting for continuation. „It's...I guess-” She's playing with fire, about to get herself into huge mess, „Root it's just so hard to explain, I am not used to this, it's all so -not..not how I've been my whole life-” She tries to justify herself but hacker shuts her up with another kiss, a little bit more heated, passionate one, and Shaw is kinda thankful for saving her of blabbering mess she was turning in.

They just carry on, getting lost in each other's scents and hidden desires. Shaw is suddenly pushed against randomly parked car and air escapes her lungs a. „It's okay, we will figure something out about that.”

„But Root-”

„I understand Sameen, I really do” She breathes out between over-affectionate smooches, pecks and bites. „I would never force you into something you don't want-” Sameen backs a little. Root by "something you don't want" meant a relationship, and Sameen doesn't want to upset her tonight, doesn't want anything hurtful to slip through her tipsy mouth.

„Let's just-” She shakes her head, swallowing hard. „Let's just not talk about it tonight okay? Let's just focus on you instead. Maybe...how about..uh, you know” She's already texting John to pick her up. Root freezes for a moment, not responding, so when Shaw looks up,she's worried that something wrong may have already slipped.

When actually she just had no idea, how sincerely and finely her words sounded, brunette felt like getting a slap with pile of cash.

Root notices persian's alarmed look, and to shake it off she chuckles softly. „You are acting like it's our first time to end up having sex after a party” Flirty tone steps in, and she brings them closer again.

„Well..it's been a while right?” Shaw smirks to play it cool, but there's this feeling crawling up her spine, that this night may be different, and as much as she's excited for that she's also scared. _Don't think about it too much, ah I just need more whiskey._ She grabs Root by the hips while feasting on her neck, and tables are turned when hacker is the one shoved into poor, red, car. Unfortunately Shaw uses too much strength, and alarm goes off.

„Shit!” The both jump away, like strartled cats.

„Let's get the hell out of here” Sameen grabs the talller's girl hand dragging her away from the pesky noise.

„Sounds like a plan” Hacker interlaces their fingers slyly smiling broadly, and firecracker neither reacts nor protests

And for Root that's enough.

And Sameen blames it on the alcohol.


End file.
